No Matter What Happens
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe, where a dictator has taken over the country. Olivia and all Desireable women are forced into slavery. Final Chapter Up! Look For Part 2...EX POST FACTO!
1. No Matter What Happens

Title: No Matter What Happens...

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 1 rated PG-13

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

No Matter What Happens...

It all happened so quickly, too quickly, almost as if it had been planned for years a head of time. The president had been assinated, then the dictator took ahold of the country. Laws were quickly put into place, women couldn't work, couldn't hold bank accounts, or own property. The night that they came for her, Olivia was barracaded in her apartment along with her partner Elliot. Kathy had long since left him and taken the kids, so they only had each other. Olivia sat on her couch looking at the door, Elliot was right next to her, arm around her protectively. They could hear the screams of other people in the other apartments, and the noises were getting closer and closer.

"Remember," He said suddenly, and she turned to look at him and he put his hand on her cheek, "No matter what happens I will come and find you and we'll get the hell out of here." She was scared, he was scared but the terror didn't register in his eyes like she thought it would. They had tried to leave the country together about a week before. When they got near the boarder to Canada there was a blockade of men with M16's, and as far as they both could tell the men were conducting random searches of each vehicle. If they would have tried to continue then Elliot probably would have been shot and she would have been taken away to one of their "reprogramming" centers for women. He didn't want to leave her like that, alone, knowing that he was dead. This way they both had a fighting chance of escaping, he wasn't going to die, he would live and he would find her, he promised.

"I know you will." She replied and then pulled him into a kiss. Over the months since Kathy had left him and things had gone to hell they had found shelter in each others beds. They were absolutely perfect for each other, why they hadn't seen it before was a mystery to both of them. The kiss was passionate, filled with love and hope. They didn't have their weapons, those had been taken away from them also, the police stations were closed and the new army had taken shape. Suddenly the door was kicked in and Olivia looked up. Two men, armed to the teeth with weapons and ammo, stood there looking at the both of them. They then did the only thing they could think of to do, they surrendered.

When she woke up she was in some kind of gym in some school, somewhere. Where she was she didn't know, she had been to just about every school in New York City but this place was completely alien to her. She knew she had been drugged, and she had been out, but for how long? She was laying on an army issued cot, with a sub standard pillow and itchy wool blanket to cover her. She started to retrace the steps on how she had gotten there.

After they broke down her door and pointed their weapons at them they were seperated. Elliot was ordered to stay in the apartment as she was pulled out through the door. She took one last look at him, he looked calm and collected almost as if he was already planning his escape. They brought her down to a black van and shoved her in the back. There were three other women sitting in there and one of them handed her a bottle of water. She wasn't crying or anything but she was in shock, she couldn't believe how quickly all of this was happening. She opened the bottle of water and took a few drinks and then closed it. Then she leaned up against the wall of the van and she felt it start to move. She closed her eyes, just for a minute she thought, and when she woke up she was here. It was the water, she concluded, they had drugged her water.

The gym was rather large with big florescent lights above them, that hurt her eyes to look at. There were other cots in the room, with the same standard pillow and off white wool blanket. Most of the women were asleep. The ones directly next to her were asleep, some of the women were just waking up looking around like they too were seeing this room for the first time. Guards blocked every possible exit there was, and men in some kind of black and red uniform patrolled the room too. She was starting to wish that when they came and got her she would have put up some sort of a fight, but at the time she didn't see that as helping her cause so she just did what the men told her to do, after all they were the ones with the guns. The woman on the cot behind her sat up and groaned, she too was feeling the after effects of whatever drug they had given her.

"Where the hell am I?" She heard the woman mutter after another moment of silence. Olivia turned to look at her. She was a very attractive woman, with waist long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks with high heeled black boots. It almost looked like she was planning on some sort of heist before she was brought there. Olivia was wearing a lavendar shirt with some old jeans and tennis shoes. She was glad she had her tennis shoes, just incase she decided to actually run for it.

"I don't know." Olivia replied and then swung her legs over the cot and to the other side so she was facing the woman, "I'm Olivia Benson."

"Monica," She replied and held out her hand for Olivia to shake, "Monica Edwards." She shook Olivia's hand and then brought her hands to her hair and started to braid it. She then pulled her hair over her shoulder and continued to braid it like that. She had thick but perfectly formed lips, in a way she reminded Olivia of Lara Croft. She didn't know why she even thought of that, she had never played the video game but she had seen part of one of the movies before they started burning DVDs and VHS tapes.

"Where are you from?" Olivia asked her after a moment of watching Monica's skilled hands play with her hair. She was trying to gauge where she was by asking Monica where she was from, maybe in that way they had something in common.

"New York City." She said and then tied her hair off with the rubberband that was around her wrist. She pushed the braid back over her shoulder and then laid back down on the cot, her eye lids started to flutter. Olivia was starting to feel tired again too, whatever they had given her probably hadn't worn itself out yet. So she laid down on the cot, facing her new friend Monica and smiled at her slightly, "What did you do before all of this crap happened?"

"I was a detective," Olivia yawned slightly feeling her own eyelids starting to flutter, "With the special victim's unit."

"Hmmph," Monica uttered and then yawned, it was contageous, "I was a novelist. I wrote about things like this happening not once stopping to consider that this might actually happen." It was true, two years ago everything was fine. The country was running, democracy was in play, everything was just as it should be. Olivia still had her job, her bank account, and her dignity. All she had to be concerned about was bringing justice to those who were sexually abused. She closed her eyes again and this time she didn't open them back up.

End Part I


	2. Remember

Title: Remember

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 2 rated R

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Remember...

Olivia slept and within that sleep she dreamed. It was dream about her and Elliot just about a month before they were captured. She had let him into her apartment and opened a bottle of wine, and poured two glasses. She then walked from the kitchen, glasses in hand, and held one out to Elliot. He took it and smiled, she had already been fired from her job and the Christian Coalition had taken control of the country. She took a big gulp of wine and sat down next to him on the couch. She flipped on the TV for a moment, the news was playing, that was all that was playing in those days. The CC had taken over just about all of the news stations so the only news that was on was the good news, or what they thought was the good news. It was all about how their troops had captured this town and that town, and how much progress they were making in the fight to save everyone from themselves. She turned off the TV and looked at Elliot. He leaned forward and placed his glass on the coffee table and so did she.

He pulled her into a kiss, they had made love before but not in her apartment. She had always been over to his house to comfort him, he was lonely but now she was slowly losing everything, and could barely leave the apartment without being hassled by a member of the CC. She kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. It felt good to be in control of something, even if it was something a little trivial. After another moment of kissing she pulled back and looked at him.

"To the bedroom?" She whispered and then placed her forehead against his. He smiled at her and laughed slightly. He took her hand in his and started to lay kisses against each finger tip. She giggled a little and stood up. He kissed the palm of her hand and stood up too. Taking his arm gently she pulled him towards the bedroom. It was nice in there, candles lined the wall, the bed had a black satin comforter with black satin pillows. There was a table next to the bed that held a phone and an alarm clock. She pulled him onto the bed, him laying on top of her as she fell back into the comfortable pillows. They kissed again, he ran his hands over the buttons on her shirt and started to open them slowly. She smiled at him as he opened the shirt to reveal her black lace bra.

He started to kiss at her neck and then her shoulder blade, slowly making his way down her stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs and tossed them behind him to the floor. She reached out and grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, back into another kiss. She slowly worked his shirt off and then his pants. They continued to kiss as he removed the rest of her clothes, and then his. He slid into her perfect body and started to thrust in a rhythm that was comfortable, familiar, but not unpleasurable to both of them. They continued like this for a long time, both moaning their passion for each other as each thrust connected. Finally Olivia screamed out as she rode over the edge to oblivion.

"Get up!" Monica whispered at her harshly knocking her out of her dreaming state, "Come on they're lining us up for breakfast and you still have to get dressed." Olivia groaned wondering what the hell was going on.

"Get dressed? I'm already dressed." She said and then pulled the blanket back over her head even though it was hot and itchy. Monica looked around the room, most of the other women were in line waiting to go to the school cafeteria. If they didn't hurry they might not get breakfast, or even worse, they might be punished. Monica pulled Olivia up into a sitting position and handed her a folded up square of fabric. It was red and black, just like the soldiers were wearing. She unfolded it and realized it was a dress. She rolled her eyes, it had been a long time since she had been in a dress and she really didn't want to put one on now.

"Hurry up!" Monica whispered at her harshly trying not to draw too much attention to the fact that they weren't ready. She was already dressed in her red and black dress. It was loose fitting and didn't look like it gave her any support in the chest area. Not wanting to miss breakfast, or get punished Olivia pulled her shirt off so she was in her bra and pulled the gown over her head. She then stood up and slid off her jeans and tossed them on to the edge of the cot.

"Bra off too." A gruff voice said from behind them. It was a tall man with brown hair and ice blue eyes, he was in a CC uniform and had a gun on either side of him in a holster. He had to be kidding right? She wasn't about to walk around in a loose fitting dress without a bra. She hesitated and he lifted his hand as if he was getting ready to backhand her across the face.

"Alright!" She yelled at him, the only good thing about the dress was the fact that there was no plunging neck line, it covered all of her chest and shoulders with a small opening for the head. Under her dress she unclasped the bra and slid it off and under her dress. She dropped it to the floor and then picked it up and put it back on the end of the cot. Monica stood up and started to walk towards the breakfast line. After a moment of the officer glaring at her she got up too and followed Monica.

"No talking!" The man at the front of the line shouted and suddenly everyone shut up, "You will continue down the hall to the cafeteria, you will get your food, you will eat in silence, and you will come back here." Olivia rolled her eyes slightly, all she had left from her original outfit was her panties, her socks and her shoes, she could still probably make a run for it if she tried.

She ate her breakfast in silence, with Monica sitting right across from her. She wanted to talk to the woman more then anything but there were men there, and they had guns, she didn't want to risk being shot. Monica looked at on and off through out the meal offering her a weak smile, but it was clear that she was uncomfortable and didn't want to be there either. The other women, though, seemed like this was routine for them. Some of them were actually smiling as they ate, like this was some sort of a game or something.

After breakfast they got back in line and headed back to the gym. Monica was ahead of her in the line and she was pulled off to the side into one of the other rooms. Olivia blinked in surprise when she saw another man coming at her. She freaked out, she didn't know what was in the other rooms, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to be brought into one of them. Had she done something wrong? Was she not supposed to have befriended this Monica woman? She took off running down the hallway, passed the line of the other women. There were no guards in this hallway, just the man in the CC uniform who was planning on pulling her over. She ran as fast as she could and burst out through the doors that were at the end. When she was outside the cold air hit her hard and she almost lost her breath. She knew someone from the CC would be coming for her and she knew they had guns so she had to move and fast.

After taking a long look around she realized that she didn't know where the hell she was. She saw a football field blocked off with a fence that was now topped with barbed wire. She ran passed that towards another building that looked like it used to be an old school, but the windows were all boarded up. She ran past the playground and then out to another feild. Up ahead about 800 feet away she saw a wooded area, if she could just get there then she might be okay. She bolted down the feild and towards the street that was blocking her from the forest. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her back, between her shoulder blades...had she been shot? No, at least not with a regular gun she hadn't. She reached up between her shoulder blades and pulled out a small dart with red feathers attached to it. She had been drugged and she knew it. She stumbled forward out into the street and then fell. She started to crawl towards the sidewalk on the other side of the road. She made it there and crawled under a sign, just before passing out she looked up and read it, "Welcome To Shaker Heights Ohio." She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

End Part II


	3. The Van Sweringen Mansion

Title: The Van Sweringen Mansion

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 3 rated R (For Language)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

The Van Sweringen Mansion

When Olivia woke up she was laying back on her cot in the gym. Her head was pounding, it was worse then just being drugged by the water. Her wrist was throbbing also but she couldn't see what was wrong with it under the sleeve of the dress. She sat up and looked around, behind her Monica was curled up on her bed, back to Olivia, and she was sniffeling slightly. The only other people in the room with them right now were the four guards, two at each door. She noticed that her shoes had been replaced by red slip ons, with a slight heel and almost no traction, she could feel them slide on the newly polished floor. She sighed heavily and rolled up her sleeve, that's when she saw it, a tattoo was on her wrist a very new tattoo at that. In small, but beautifully scripted letters it said, Miriam. She blinked twice, how long had she been out? She must have been REALLY out of it not to wake up during a tattoo, especially one on her wrist.

"Monica..." She whispered and then leaned over on the cot and pushed the woman on the back, shaking her just slightly. Monica rolled over her eyes were red and puffy and there was a small cut across her cheek.

"It's Josephine now." She muttered and lifted up her sleeve to show Olivia the tattoo on her wrist. Was Miriam supposed to be her new name? She snorted back some laughter, fat chance on that happening. The guards looked at them, "We can't talk now..._they're _listening." She covered up the tattoo by gingerly rolling down her sleeve and then curling up into a ball again. Had they beaten her? She looked rather banged up, the hair in her braid was starting to come out and Olivia was sure she could see a bruise forming on Monica's cheek, under the cut. Olivia put a hand to her head and looked at one of the guards.

"Hey!" She yelled out to the one that was looking at her, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I suggest you change your tone." he warned her and started to walk over to the cot. She rolled her eyes and looked at Monica for a second. The woman had her eyes closed, it was obvious that she wanted no part in this conversation. "You don't talk to men like that any more."

"I've stayed silent long enough," Olivia said, "It's time for some answers. For starters where the hell am I? Why the FUCK is Miriam tattooed on my arm? And WHERE is Elliot!" She could feel her blood pressure start to rise as she yelled at him. It was true, she was silent through this for the first day but being silent got her no where, and running apparently got her nowhere either. The man reached to his belt and unclipped a tazer. She looked at him with a smile on her face almost as if she was daring him to use it on her. He was young, probably about 19 years old, he didn't look like he was very expereinced in what he was doing, she doubted he had the balls to actually hurt her.

"First of all I don't have to answer any of your questions," He played nervously with the button on the tazer, "Secondly, Miriam is your new name I suggest you get used to it, and thirdly I suggest you forget about this Elliot person, he's dead." This particular guard wasn't carrying a gun and for a split second she thought of grabbing him and flipping him onto his back. But...But...the others had guns and there was no doubt in her mind that they would use them. He started to back away from her, towards his post back at the door.

"Elliot is NOT dead." She said with total conviction in her voice. She knew he wasn't dead, he was too smart, too much of a smooth talker. He would be able to talk his way out of death very easily, just like she would be able to if given the chance. "He's NOT dead!" She felt herself starting to lose a grip on reality. But what if he _is _dead? she thought, What if he's dead and not coming back? Suddenly a scream of rage escaped her and she lunged at him. In one quick move, that she did not expect, he punched her in the stomach. She doubled over with pain, he then grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and punched her in the face. She fell back onto the floor and put a hand to her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks she was actually crying.

Just then at the other end of the room the two doors opened and a man stepped inside. Olivia rolled her head to see what was going on. The man was probably about fifty something, with brown hair and beady little eyes. He was short, a little fat, and dressed in a black and red CC uniform. Monica too looked up and turned her head. He was carrying a gun in a holster around his waist, his eyes showed them that he was there for business. He talked softly to one of the guards at the door and then headed over to Olivia and Monica. He got down by Olivia and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up until she was kneeling on her own. Her face throbbed, her head throbbed, and her wrist throbbed. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face, she wasn't going to let them see her cry. Not now, not ever again. "What's your name?" He asked once he stood back up and let go of her hair.

"Olivia Benson." She said through clenched teeth and he laughed and grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up. She winced at the sudden pain and tried to pull away from him, but his grip held fast.

"You're name is Miriam." He said looking her right in the eye. She shook her head and this time succeeded in pulling away from him.

"It's Olivia." She said and then slowly got to her feet, "Olivia Benson." He laughed and looked at the guard next to him.

"Slow learner..." He turned back to her and backhanded her across the face, hard. The ring he was wearing on his hand cut her face, she could feel blood seeping from the wound down her face. She put her hand to her cheek and wiped the blood away. "What's your name?" he asked again. She looked at Monica who had a pleading look in her eye. She didn't want Olivia to get hurt anymore, she couldn't stand to watch it. Olivia bit her lip and looked into the man's eyes.

"Miriam." She whispered. She didn't want to be slapped around any more either but she was mostly just relenting because of the look in Monica's eyes.

"I'll be taking them with me, to the Van Sweringen mansion." He said as he motioned to both Olivia and Monica. "I'll train them myself." The guards looked at each other and then nodded at him.

"Train us?" Olivia blurted out without thinking. What in god's name did he think he was going to be training them for.

"Yes train you." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the double doors on the other side of the gym. "You know for house work, entertainment, and general breeding purposes." Behind her one of the guards shook Monica and pulled her to her feet. She followed slowly behind them, about a foot behind with her head down, her braid over her shoulder, swinging back and fourth with her movement. When they got to the door they were both handed a red and black bag that was zippered up. On first glance Olivia wanted to open the bag and see what was inside but the man who was to train them had his hand on her arm, and it didn't look like he was about to let go anytime soon. They were lead out into the space that used to be a parking lot over to a limo, one that was painted black with a red stripe down the middle.

"Breeding purposes?"

"Oh yes," He replied and the driver came around from his side and opened the door for them, the man shoved Olivia into the car, Monica followed on her own volition. The door shut and after another moment the car started to move. The windows were dark and she couldn't see out of them, not that she would know where she was going if she could look out of them. The limo was nice, big enough to probably seat ten or eleven people. As it was though, she sat right next to the man in the uniform wishing that she knew his name so she could try to talk him out of this. Monica sat across from them just staring blankly at the windows that she couldn't see through, "I guess I should tell you everything now so you understand what's happening, but listen closely because I will only answer one question from each of you, and then there is no speaking unless spoken to."

"The Christian Coalition has been in the makings since 1993. We started out as a small organization, people joined us willingly and within a year we had over 20,000 members. Our numbers soon reached an all time high, around about 1 million. No one noticed us, which is good because when you are noticed then people get scared and start making laws. We stayed small and silent, practicing our ways in the homes and at church. The women always in black and red, you may have seen them at the mall or walking down the street with their children but the red and black signified who they were. Women in those positions were always used for what a wife should be used for, cooking, cleaning, entertainment, and breeding. Those women who were with us from the beginning made a choice, none of them were forced into it.

Anyway, around 2003 we got together and decided that things in this country needed to be changed. Out with the old and in with the new. The president had to be taken down, congress needed to be taken down, and because no one was watching us we were able to do it. Last year in 2005 we took down the president, as you both know, and took over congress. We had men in the military, leaders in the military that helped with that. It's a long complicated story on how we pulled it off and I don't really feel like telling it to you. All you have to _remember _is that _we _took over. Then the sorting out of the _desireables _had to commence. First we blockaded streets, took away a woman's right to keep money, own property that sort of thing. We canvased all the major cities and profiled the women that would be the best to procreate with. The women who were not worthy were either shot or put into labor camps. The elderly, we took care of them too, no use having them around, they were too set in their ways it was easier just to kill them."

At this point Olivia was starting to feel sick to her stomach, and the pain radiating through out her body wasn't helping either. So they had taken the old people out and shot them, or at least that's what Olivia was picturing. Also the women that weren't _desireable _enough were shot or sent to labor camps. What kind of camps were they? Olivia thought, Were they like concentration camps? She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Just how did they decide who was desierable and who wasn't? And out of all the women they could have chose, why her? Why wasn't she shot or sent to a labor camp? She suddenly felt like it would have been better to be sent to a labor camp, it would be less humiliating then just being some sort of empty shell for breeding.

"Now we will start a new Christian society. Children will grow up in a place of same religion, same beliefs, same quality of life. The men will be trained in academics and the women will learn their place in the household. There will be no need to worry about where your next meal is coming from, or even your next paycheck. Men will own the women, and that will bring peace into a new era." He finished and folded his hands on his lap and looked at both of the women sitting in his car. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. He said that they could have one question, so what would her's be? She had to think of a good one...one that would allow her to obtain information but at the same time look like her spirit was already a little bit broken. If she started to fight again now, there was no telling what would happen. She was lucky once, when they didn't shoot her for trying to escape the gym but how many times would she get lucky in the future?

"Why were we brought to Ohio?" Monica said after a moment of digesting everything the man had said. Olivia was glad she asked that question, she was wondering that herself.

"That's where the Coalition first started, here in Shaker Heights. As it is, I'm the commander of the state here. They look to me for advice and rules and regulation. I'm definately not a man that you want to screw with, unless you want to be taken away that is." Monica shook her head, she didn't want to be taken away. She certainly didn't think that this kind of life was going to be that great but it had to be easier then going to some sort of labor camp. The car made a turn and pulled into a long circular drive way. "If you want to know why you specifically, it's because I read your books. Books about women in power, women who escape, women who fight for their freedom. I wanted to know how you'd react given the current circumstances." He looked to Olivia to see what her question was. All of a sudden she wanted to know why he had chose her too but she could figure that out later.

"What happened to my partner, Elliot?" She said, she was way more interested in that then knowing what kind of sick reason he had for bringing her there in the first place. His beady little eyes seemed to smile for a moment.

"Elliot I'm assuming is your lover? Friend?" He replied as the car came to a complete stop. She nodded, maybe it was good that he didn't know about Elliot, maybe he didn't know as much about her as she thought. That was good because when, not if, he came looking for her he wouldn't be recognized. "They'll put him through training to see if he can be broken and if he can't, then he's as good as dead."

The door opened and Olivia climbed outside. There she stood and looked at the house. It was huge and built like a castle. The big front wooden door loomed in front of her, and she realized that she would be spending a long time there. She silently prayed to anyone that was listening that Elliot would find her, rescue her, and get her the hell out of the country. Monica climbed out of the car and stood next to her looking up at the large wooden door too. The front yard was a wide open space, and across the street there was a wooded area. She thought about making a run for it again, but decided against it, all she could do now was wait and most importantly, survive.

End Part III


	4. Under Pressure

Title: Under Pressure

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 4 rated R (For Language & Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Under Pressure

The house was a large one, and probably contained over 30 rooms, but Olivia and her new friend Monica shared one room. It was at the top of the stairs, three doors down, and to the left. It was a nice room, with two twin beds a few feet away from each other. The comforters were black and red, and the pillows were black and red too. After the commander showed them to their room he closed the door behind him and locked it twice. Monica went over to her bed and sat down on it, and then looked at Olivia. She sighed and walked over to her bed, which was closest to the door, and sat down. She pulled her red and black bag onto her lap and unzipped it. She then turned it over on the bed and dumped out everything that was inside.

What fell out were things that she was going to need, and nothing else. A toothbrush, a regular brush, three red and black dresses like the one she was already wearing, socks, underwear (no bras), and an extra set of shoes. Across from the two beds was a dresser with six drawers. Three on the left side and three on the right. She picked up her dresses and walked over to the drawers, chose one of the ones on the left side, and dumped her dresses, socks, and underwear in there. She did this without any sort of organization, she did it just to get it done. Monica remained on her bed, but now she had pulled her knees up to her chin and was rocking just slightly.

"Olivia," She suddenly whispered and Olivia turned and looked at her, "I don't think I can do this." She pulled her braid over her shoulder, undid the rubberband that was holding it together and ran a hand through it gently to part the hair. She then opened her bag, rummaged around, and found the brush and started to brush it gently.

"It'll be okay," Olivia said and then walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, "I'll get us out of here. I have a good friend that is going to come and help us." She said that with conviction in her voice, although she had no idea of knowing if it was actually true or not.

"Elliot? The guy you mentioned in the limo?" Monica continued to brush her beautiful long hair over her shoulder, being careful when she got to the knots. "He's probably dead." She then muttered forgetting about how Olivia had reacted before when she heard that. She looked at Olivia and winced, expecting to get attacked by her but the woman just smiled.

"He's not dead, I know him." She said Elliot was strong, he would pretend to be broken and use his acting skills to make it all the way to the top of the chain of command. He would then earn his freedom and come and get her, that's all there was to it. It was one of the only things keeping her going. She couldn't afford to waste time thinking he was dead, because then she too would give up hope and it would all be over.

"I'm a lesbian," Monica blurted out suddenly, "I can't have sex with that man down there." She was talking about the commander. Olivia thought about it for a moment and then remembered that he had talked about breeding. She shuddered as the realization dawned on her that she was probably going to have to have sex with him too. It would definately be weird, and even hard for Monica to have sex with a man...could she take it in her place? What the commander meant by breeding probably meant rape, and she certainly didn't want to be raped instead of Monica just to save her some awkwardness. She could barely believe that the world went from rape being illegal to legal, in order to breed.

"I'll do everything I can to keep that from happening, to the both of us." Olivia tried to reassure her. Monica nodded and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail atop her head. There was a bathroom attached to the room, the door to it was open and she could see inside. She got up and went into the bathroom. The window in here was too small to climb out of, besides it was too high up, just like the window in the main bedroom. She quickly opened the medicine cabinet to see if there was anything in there she could use as a weapon, but it was completely cleaned out. She left the bathroom empty handed and came back over to Monica's bed.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Olivia replied.

The waiting seemed to take forever. Olivia lay on the bed on her back staring up at the blank white celing. She didn't have a watch on, and there was no clock in the room so all she could do was guess how much time had passed. Monica lay on her bed too, looking up at the celing just like Olivia. Finally there was the click on the door of the locks turning. The door opened slowly and the commander stood there looking them over.

"Our food for the day has arrived." He said to them and then turned to walk out of the door, "I hope that at least one of you knows how to cook." Then he stepped out into the hallway. Monica sat up and rubbed her eyes. Olivia slowly got to her feet and walked towards the door, Monica followed her slowly. They both stepped into the hallway and looked at the commander. He was still in uniform and he was still wearing a gun.

"Cook?" Olivia asked and looked over to Monica. She had cooked for herself on many occasions and she liked what she ate. She did although, cook for Elliot once, he didn't exactly say it was bad but he did jokingly tell her to keep her day job. At the time she thought it was funny, it didn't matter if he really liked her cooking or not because she liked it and that was all that mattered.

"I can cook." Monica said after seeing the look in Olivia's eyes, "It used to be a hobby of mine actually." The commander nodded and started to head down the hallway. They followed him down the stairs and around the corner. Olivia took a look around, it was a nice home and really big, she never thought she would be living in a place that big in her entire life. He lead them into the kitchen where there was some food set out on the counters, uncooked, unprepared. Monica immediately got to work, sorting through everything that was presented to her. Before Olivia could say anything to the effect of helping, the commander grabbed her arm and started to pull her into another room. It was just through the kitchen and through a doorway, and they were in a lounge.

"Kneel down." He said to her and then motioned to a red pillow that had been set out on the floor next to a chair. She looked at him, wondering if he was joking around, but the look in his eyes confirmed that he was dead serious. "You are to kneel when you are with me." She rolled her eyes and he slapped her across the face. She reeled from the slap, and then blinked a few times...did he really just hit her for rolling her eyes at him? She put a hand to her face and kneeled down on the pillow that was provided for her.

"What do you want from me?" She said turning her head to look at him. He slapped her again, harder this time.

"Don't EVER look me in the eyes." he nearly shouted at her, "Look at your hands or the floor, NEVER at me." He walked over to a small bar that was set up in the corner. He took out a glass and picked up a bottle and filled it with whiskey. He then walked over to one of the nice leather chairs across from her and sat down. She continued to look at the floor, she could feel the cut on her cheek start to bleed again. She put a hand to her cheek and wiped the blood away before folding her hands back in her lap. She didn't know why she wasn't putting up much of a fight, but she thought that she was beginning to see that there was no use. "What did you do before this?"

"Me?"

"Yes you who the fuck do you think I'm talking to woman?" He spat at her she winced slightly and moved back realizing that he was close enough to her to kick her if he wanted to. She started to look up but then remembered that it wasn't allowed so her attention went back to her hands. Her manicure was starting to wear off, and one of her nails was broken, she frowned slightly.

"I was a detective with the special victim's unit in New York City." She said wondering why the hell he wanted to know that. He sort of grunted and then took a sip of his drink. Long before women lost their bank accounts and property they had outlawed alcohol, so why in the world was he drinking it now? Maybe he needed something to help him beat women up. She clenched her teeth slightly and then relaxed, there was no use in getting mad or asking questions. He after all was the one in control and if he wanted to drink there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him.

"And now you aren't." He replied and set his glass on the table next to him. It was a nice crystal glass with diamond etchings in the side. She had seen glasses like that in a bridal magazine once, they were rather expensive and yet this man had shelves in the room just lined with them. "Remember that when I'm fucking you tonight." She swallowed hard and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his in a stone cold glare.

"You are NOT going to TOUCH me is that clear?" She said keeping eye contact with him. There was no way she was going to let this happen, she was going to fight tooth and nail with everything she had to prevent being raped. He glared back down at her, his beady eyes almost flashed red with anger. He got up and grabbed her by her hair, he pulled back and punched her in the jaw as hard as he could. She cried out in surprise and fell back onto the floor. He had hit her hard enough that she was actually seeing stars. Once she was down, he didn't stop there, he kicked her in the side and when she curled up he kicked her in the back.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want with you..." He got down and pulled her hair back again so she was looking at him, "Remember, I OWN you now, you have nothing but me. If I want you to jump you say 'How fucking high, sir?" She wasn't crying but she felt it coming on, her body was already sore from the beating she had taken earlier in the gym, and this was making it all the worse. She looked away from him, she couldn't stand to meet his gaze anymore.

"Fuck you." She groaned, and then without thinking about it she gathered the spit in her mouth and launched it at his face. It connected with a sickening SPLAT, landing on his right cheek. He reached up and wiped it away in disgust. He backed up and reached behind him, he grabbed a sterling silver candle holder from the shelf and raised it above his head. It came down hard, but just before it hit her she managed to roll out of the way. It took a lot of effort but she got to her feet and into a fighting stance. There was no way she was going to be hit with a weapon. He growled at her angrily and moved towards her again, swinging back the candle holder, ready to hit her with all the fury that raged inside of him.

"First course is..." Monica said suddenly appearing in the doorway. She looked at the commander and then at Olivia who was bleeding from her face. Her lip was starting to swell up just slightly and the cut on her cheek was about to start swelling too. "Olivia...what's going on here?"

"Her name is MIRIAM!" He swung on her but amazingly she caught the weapon in her hand and twisted it out of his. She held it up high and got ready to swing it, when he quickly pulled his gun from his holster and trained it on her. She knew she had been beat, so she dropped the candle holder and put her hands up in a sign of surrender. He walked over to her and pushed her down onto her knees harshly. He got down and put the gun under her chin, if he was to pull the trigger then her brains would be splattered all over the celing, "Don't forget it." He growled at her, he then stood up and grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her to her feet. He turned to look at Monica, a look of calm washed over his face and he cleared his throat gently.

"Um..." Monica stuttered, "I...um...first course is ready...it's just um...a salad I mean you could skip it...if you...uh...wanted." She breathed, he still had the gun out and it was obvious that she was nervous about that. He looked down and realized that he was still holding the weapon. He laughed slightly at her nervousness and holstered the gun. On impulse Olivia reached for the gun, but in one swift move her backhanded her sending her to the floor.

"Don't even think about it." He growled and then went over to Monica, "Alright, Josephine a salad sounds nice." His voice was different, cheery even. Olivia slowly climbed to her feet and started to follow them out of the room, "You aren't eating, get up to your room I'll see you later." The comment was directed at Olivia and she knew it. She wiped her face again, this time she saw more blood on her fingers, her nose was bleeding too, just slightly though. She thought about making a run for it but all of the doors had locks, and only the commander had the keys. She nodded slowly at his turned back and left the room. She headed up the stairs, and then into the room...her room, three doors down and to the left. She counted each door knob before her room before stumbling in and landing on the bed. She pressed her face into the pillow and started to cry...it was only okay because the commander didn't know about it.

"Elliot," She breathed through her sobs, "Elliot where are you? Oh God Elliot..." She pressed her face even more into the pillow to muffle her cries. She was feeling sorry for herself, ever so sorry. She didn't really pray to anyone or anything so all she could think to do was call his name over and over again. After she had cried for almost fifteen minutes she stopped and pulled herself together. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Her whole body ached, partly from the beating, and partly from the after effects of crying so hard. "Where are you?" she whispered into the empty room, "I need you..." And this wasn't even the worst...a beating was nothing compared to what would happen later that evening...and she didn't know if she could take it. She curled up into a fetal position and hugged the pillow close to her, remembering what Elliot felt like in her arms. She sniffled again and closed her eyes, all she could do now was sleep.

End Part IV


	5. Brutality

Title: Brutality

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 5 rated R (For Language & Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Brutality

She started to dream again. In her dream she was sitting on the couch in her aparment with Elliot and there was screaming. So much screaming, it wouldn't stop, it was coming at her from every angle. She put her hands over her ears. Elliot was talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He put a hand on her wrist, and it hurt, so she pulled away from him and stood up. She continued to clasp her hands over her ears, trying to get away from the sound but it was too much. She went into her bed room and curled up on the bed. Elliot wasn't there anymore it was just her. The room was dark, very dark, she could barely see her hand in front of her face. And the screaming, oh god, the horrible screaming.

Her eyes popped open and she realized it wasn't just a dream. Some one in the house was screaming. She sat up and listened harder, it was Monica. What ever he was doing to her sounded absolutely terrible, and she had to stop it. She ran to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. He must have come by and locked it while she was asleep. She pounded on the door yelling as loud as she could, but the screaming didn't stop. She stood back for a moment, her head was pounding, her jaw was swollen but she knew if she didn't stop the screaming she would go insane. She lifted her leg, getting ready to kick down the door when screaming suddenly stopped. She paused, putting her leg down, and moved to the door, pressing her ear against it. After another moment there were some hurried footsteps and the sound of the locks clicking on the door. She backed up and a second later the door swung open.

The commander was standing there, with his arm around Monica. She was shaking and crying, her hair was down and it cascaded over her shoulders. Her lip was bleeding and so was her neck, Olivia could actually see bite marks on the poor girl's neck. He shoved her into the room, and before Olivia could do anything to retaliate he slammed the door and locked it. She glared at the door for a moment before turning to see what Monica was doing. The woman had very calmly walked into the bathroom and started to run the water.

"Monica..." Olivia said slowly as she entered the small bathroom, "Are you..."

"Am I what? Okay?" She snapped back at the former detective, "What do you think? You think I scream like that for fun?" She pulled off her dress like she couldn't stand to be in it another moment, she was completely naked under it, no underwear, he must have taken those off when he...Olivia felt a tremor run through her body. She climbed into the tub and pulled her knees up to her chest. Olivia sighed and got down by the side of the tub.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said and then gently pushed some hair out of Monica's face, "I said I would do anything to stop this from happening and it did and I'm just..."

"Don't..." Monica put a hand on Olivia's and looked over to her, "It wasn't your fault." A few tears ran down her cheek and she used her other hand to wipe them away. The screaming had been terrible, and Olivia couldn't yet shake it from her ears. As she sat there, comforting Monica, her mind drifted back to the door that was keeping them in there. Could she kick it down if she tried hard enough? She was most definately going to have to find out.

He was in a room with padded walls, and it was dark. There was only a little window way out of his reach, and it was too little to even think about escaping even if he could reach it. Elliot had been in that room for two days, he knew that thanks to the watch he was wearing. He had also been drugged but in a more direct way then water. After they pulled Olivia out of the apartment there was a struggle in the hall. The guard told him to stay put, and then left the room and walked out into the hallway.

That's when Elliot saw the picture, in a frame sitting on top of the TV. It was a picture of him with Olivia at an impromptu Christmas party they had down at the station the year before. He looked out into the hallway, when he didn't see the guard he quickly opened the back of the frame. He took the picture out, folded it up, and shoved it into his sock. At the time he didn't know why he did it, but after waking up in the padded room a few hours ago he realized that it was a good desicion. If he was going to be looking for her then he definately needed a picture of her. The guard came back in just as he tucked it into his sock. He grabbed Elliot and hand cuffed him and started to drag him outside.

Once they got outside there was a black van waiting for him, much like the one that took Olivia but of course he didn't see that one. Almost as soon as he was shoved into the van there was a sharp pain in his neck and then a burning sensation as he was injected with some kind of sedative. When he woke up he was in here. He didn't see the reason why he should be put in a padded room, was he that much of a danger to himself? Not once since he got there did he think of killing himself, he had to find Olivia and fast. Suddenly the door opened behind him, he turned around to see one of the guards standing there. He tossed in a black and red uniform, it landed still folded at Elliot's feet. He then threw in a pair of black boots.

"You have five minutes to get ready to go out." The man said and then shut the door. Elliot blinked slightly and looked up at the window in his small room. The sun was shining outside, but then why was it still so dark in the room? He took off his clothes and pulled on the uniform and black boots. He then stood, leaning against the wall waiting for the man to come back.

A few minutes later the door opened, the man with the gun came in and grabbed him by his arm and started to pull him towards the door. "Hey," Elliot pulled away from him, "I don't need your help to walk alright?" The guard sort of grunted, let go of him, and started to walk down the hall, Elliot soon followed. There were doors on either side of him that lead into other padded rooms, or so he guessed. At the end of the hallway they reached a door. The man took out a key card and swiped it on the card reader. The door buzzed and then opened up. They were now in another long hallway and he could hear screams, tortured screams coming from the rooms that he passed in this next hallway. When they got to the end, there was yet another door. The guard pulled this door open, he didn't need his security card this time, and he held the door open for Elliot to walk through. Now the building opened into a wide space, there were large picture windows to the right and they looked out onto a fenced in courtyard.

"You smoke?" The guard said to him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket. Elliot looked at him, he had smoked a long time ago...given it up when he had kids, when his wife was pregnant, it had been a long time but for some reason he felt like he could use a good smoke right now.

"Yeah." He said, it was only one and it would probably make him sick but he wanted to try to talk to the guard and he thought that this might be a good opening. The guard walked down to a door that was after the large windows and opened it with a key. He held it open and let Elliot walk outside. The light from the sun nearly blinded him. It was still cold, still January, but it felt nice to get some fresh air. The guard handed him a cigarette and lit it, then lit his own. "Where am I?"

"Laurelwood," The man said and took a hit from his cigarette, "Used to be a hospital, now we use it for new trainees." Elliot nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. It made him cough but otherwise he was fine. He leaned up against the wall, feeling the nicotene start to make his head buzz, it certainly had been a long time.

"Where is Laurelwood?"

"Ohio."

"Why was I brought to Ohio?"

"Need more men up here for work." The guard now seemed bent on just giving him short little answers to questions. Elliot nodded again and looked down at the black boots he was wearing. Still tucked inside his sock was the picture of Olivia. He would find her again...it was only a matter of time now.

After Monica had crawled out of the bath tub she pulled a towel around herself and walked back into the bed room. Olivia was standing looking at the door, trying to find it's weak spots. The locks were on the outside of the door so she didn't know where they were placed. That would make it hard to know where to place her kicks. Monica sat down and started to brush her hair, Olivia turned and watched her for a moment. She ran the brush through most of her hair, when it got tangled and caught. She pulled at it for a moment and then let out a frustrated cry and started to sob again. Olivia took in a deep breath and forgot about the door for a moment.

"Let me help." She said and walked over to Monica. The brush was just hanging there tangled in her long hair as she sobbed into her hands. Olivia took a hold of the brush, after sitting down cross legged behind Monica and slowly worked the brush through. She then brought it up and through Monica's hair again, continuing in long soothing strokes.

"Oh god Olivia," Monica continued to sob as the detective continued to brush her hair, "This can't be my life, it just can't be." Olivia pulled all the hair back over Monica's shoulders and continued to brush for another moment. She loved the woman's long hair, she wanted long hair but it always seemed to get in the way of running or shooting. Right now it was about shoulder length, enough to pull back into a ponytail if she wanted, but she was beginning to realize that it would get much longer...if she had to wait that long for Elliot.

"Mind if I braid it?"

"Huh?" Monica turned and looked at her, her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, "Yeah sure knock yourself out." Their eyes met for a moment, and they stayed that way in silence. Finally Olivia broke the gaze. She didn't know what it was all about, but she was sensing that it might have something to do with Monica wanting her, needing her. Monica blushed slightly and turned her head back so Olivia could braid it. Olivia shrugged, they were in close quarters, and Monica was a lesbian so maybe it wasn't so far off that the woman could start to have feelings for her. She ran her hands through Monica's hair, seperating it and then started to work it into a French braid. For the moment all of the pain in her body ceased to exsist...all she knew was that she was braiding someone's hair and that was good enough for her.

After the short cigarette break, Elliot was lead back into the former hospital. He was taken from the small courtyard with the sun lights and into a bigger room with small, barred windows on the wall. There were other men in here, just a few, ones that he didn't recognize. They were all wearing the same black and red uniforms. Elliot's hand went up to his chin, he hadn't shaved or showered in two days, nor had he eaten or drank anything. The guys seemed to acknowledge him but then went back to what they were doing. One was sitting at a table doing a puzzle, another was laid across a couch reading a book. A third was sitting by the window looking outside longingly.

"Hey," He said to the man sitting by the window when he got close enough, "Mind if I join you?" He pulled a folding chair from a near by table and sat down across from the guy. He looked at Elliot for a moment and then back out of the window. "My name is Elliot, Elliot Stabler." He held out his hand and the guy shook it firmly.

"Kyle Mackey." The man replied and then offered him sort of a half smile. "How long you been here?"

"Two days by my count." Elliot said, "How about you?"

"Four days. I've already been through some of their training techniques." Kyle responded. He was a good looking guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was muscular, well toned, probably went to the gym to work out when he was free and the world hadn't gone to hell. Elliot sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, "I was a doctor in Chicago, now I'm in Ohio." A guard stepped into the room holding a bottle of water. Without a word he walked over and handed it to Elliot, then turned and left. Elliot looked at the bottle for a moment, and once he saw that it was unopened he gladly opened it himself and took a long drink.

"What is trainging like?" Elliot said after he replaced the cap on the bottle. Kyle looked at him and then leaned in close, like he didn't want the others to hear him. Elliot looked around and leaned in closer too.

"Just tell them what they want to hear and you'll be okay." He replied, his voice was barely above a whisper. Elliot nodded, that shouldn't be too hard right? He opened the bottle of water and drank some more. It felt good to get something into his system, even if it was just a basic thing. He reached down and scratched his ankle, breifly stopping to put his hand over the picture. I'm coming for you Liv, he thought, very soon.

End Part V


	6. Emotional Fire

Title: Emotional Fire

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 6 rated R (For Language & Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax. On a further note, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to Olivia.

A week passed, and nothing had happened to Olivia yet, other then a few speratic beatings. He stopped hitting her in the face, focusing mostly on kicking her in the side or punching her in the stomach. Nearing the end of that week all of her facial injuries had healed. There wasn't a bruise on her face, her lip wasn't swollen and her eyes were fine. That whole week he had his attention on Monica, her never hit her in the face either. He slapped both of them a couple of times, and went all out one morning when he found Olivia in his study reading one of his books. Women were now not allowed to read or write, it gave them too much power. Of course the commander himself didn't say this but Olivia figured that one out on her own. After the first two nights of the week Monica gave up on screaming when he raped her. She told Olivia that she would just lay there and take it, not making any noise one was or the other, and that certainly didn't seem to stop him.

That night friday night after they finished eating dinner the commander dismissed Monica to her room, but told Olivia to stay. She sat at the dining room table, looking down at her empty plate wishing she at least had some food on it to push around and play with. Over the past week she had learned not to look at the commander, not to ask questions, and not speak unless spoken to. Even not speaking when spoken too was hard because sometimes the commander just wanted to lecture her, and during those times she couldn't respond. Also sometimes he made comments at her, she learned not to respond to those either. The best she could do was wait until he asked her a question, that way there would be no mistaking if it was her time to talk or not.

Monica on the other hand was breaking down. A full week of being raped every night was taking it's toll on her. She barely spoke anymore, and wouldn't respond to her real name. Olivia had to take to calling her Josephine if she wanted her attention. The week was spent cleaning the house, and cooking, although Monica did most of that. Olivia got the hard work, scrubbing the floors, polishing the furniture, that sort of thing.

"You know what's going to happen tonight don't you?" The commander said as he stood up and walked behind her chair. She continued to look down at her plate, not knowing if he wanted an answer from her or not, "The way I see it, you can either fight or let it happen...but either way it's going to happen." He put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. She quickly averted her gaze to the floor even though her chin was up.

"Then you know I'm going to have to fight you." She whispered, she wasn't broken, not yet at least and she wasn't going to give in without a fight. He sighed and let go of her chin roughly, pushing it aside.

"Fine," He said and then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up until she was standing, "Lets start the dance." He pulled her to him and tried to kiss her passionately. She let it happen for a moment and then bit down on his lip as hard as she could. He pulled away from her and slapped her across the face. She raised her fist to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm up behind her back. For a little guy he sure was a strong son of a bitch.

"Let go of me."

"How stupid do you think I am?" He growled into her ear and then kneed her in the kidneys. She doubled over in pain and tried to pull away from his grasp. He then kicked her feet out from under her and she fell to the floor as he let go of her wrist. She hit the ground hard, twisting her ankle as she did so. The shoes she was wearing had no traction so she continually slipped on the floor when walking. He kicked her in the stomach, harder then he ever had before, she would have cried out but all of the air was knocked out of her from that. She got onto her hands and knees slowly, gasping for breath as she did so. He squatted down next to her and grabbed her hair again, she was really starting to hate him for that. He jerked her head in his direction and tried to meet her gaze, but she was trained not to look at him, at any cost.

"You can stop this now," She said, still looking to the side, "You don't have to do this. Not to me not to Monica."

"Look at me!" He demanded, and she didn't know if it was some sort of trick but he didn't sound like he was playing around so she looked into his eyes, he smiled at her, an evil grin of sorts it was in no way a nice smile, "I don't have to do this, but I sure as hell want to." He let go of her hair and then grabbed her arm. He pulled her to her feet and without another word he started to pull her towards the stairs. For some reason the fight in her was slowly starting to die, she realized that this was probably going to happen weather she fought it or not. She relented and followed him up the stairs and into the master bedroom, which she hadn't seen since she had been there. Monica had been in his bed many times, one night she even stayed in there instead of coming back to the room.

It was a large room, with a huge queensized canopy bed in the center. The comforter was red and the pillows were black. Behind the bed, a few feet away, were two glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. The carpeting was red and soft, on the right side of the room there was a fireplace and above it hung a picture of the last supper. She looked at it for a moment, how could he have such a holy picture in his room when he was doing such an unholy thing? He shoved her forward, cutting her thinking time short and she stumbled and landed face down on the bed. She pushed herself up and turned herself around so she was sitting on the bed.

"We can do this one of two ways. At gun point or like two consenting adults." He said as he reached for the holster around his waist where he kept his gun.

"Consenting adults?" She said, her voice a little more then just mere shock, "Consenting adults MY ASS!" She lunged at him before he could pull his weapon and took him down to the floor. She pinned him down with her legs and punched him in the face as hard as she could. His hands immediately went to her neck and he started to squeeze. She coughed and tried to draw in air, but his hands were too tight. As a last ditch effort she managed to get her hands around his neck, but by that time she was already out of air and seeing spots. A moment later she blacked out.

That night Elliot was transferred to a reprogramming center for women. It was in some old highschool somewhere. He didn't know his ass from Ohio so of course he didn't know where he was. Also he was brought there in the back of a van with no windows. There was no telling exactly where he was and no one was talking to him either. They knew about his background in law enforcement, but they didn't give him a gun. They stationed him outside the door of the gym, he was supposed to be there just incase one of the women made a break for it. His partner, Daniel Greene, had a gun and a tazer.

"Cigarette?" Daniel offered and held out the pack to Elliot. He shrugged and took one, what better way to pass the time then filling your lungs with black tar? Daniel pulled out his Zippo and Elliot lit the cancer stick off the flame that was flickering in the wind. When both of their cigarettes were lit Daniel put the lighter away and leaned his back against the door. Daniel was the commanding officer of all of the guards on the premise. He had a set of keys on his belt, keys to every car that was parked on the compound. To make matters worse it seemed like he actually believed all of the shit that they were preaching. About how women needed to be kept inside, away from books and thinking. Performing only the smallest of tasks. Cooking, cleaning, and breeding. He had seen some of the commanders, and captains, and what not and not a single one of them was attractive. He would be willing to bet that they were probably "breeding" with the women nightly.

The women were trained inside, so he never really got a look at what kind of treatment they were being put through. He could hear screaming on the inside, with the occasional desperate cry. Someone was hurting those women and it was tearing him up inside. He took another drag of his cigarette and looked over to Daniel. The past week had been hard for him. He had to hurry up and pretend like they had broken him so he could get on the outside.

"What are women for?" The guard asked him the night before, just before he was scheduled to be released as a guard. There was a time when he would have answered honestly, he would have said that women were people just like them. That they deserved their freedom, and they were just as smart and valuable as men were. That was a wrong answer, and the first time he said it he got a swift punch to the face.

There were other questions and other punishments, but he never got the worst of it, he learned very quickly what they wanted him to say. The only reason why his training was speeded up was because they were running out of men. He learned that most of the men that went through training didn't break and were shot. Why the men weren't smart enough to just play along, he didn't know. He guessed that they wanted to stand up for what was right, be a martyr of some sort. He knew that if he didn't have Olivia to rescue then he probably would have played the martyr too...but there was no way he was going to give up on her...on them...on the possibility of there being an "us".

When Olivia woke up the commander was on top of her, he was still in his uniform but he was thrusting into her body and it was painful. It took her a moment to register where she was, she was surprised that he had even stopped choking her before killed her. She felt completely drained, but just for a moment. He was now raping her, and that made her angry, her source of energy was renewed.She screamed and pushed him off of her. She got down on the floor, on top of him, and started to beat him in the face with her fists as hard as she could. He blocked as many of the blows that he could, and when he saw an opening her swung at her, connecting hard enough with her face to break her cheek bone. She went down, and fell off of him, she was in a daze, her eyes were open and her hands were at her face but the pain was so bad she could barely even think of retaliating.

"You're worse then Josephine." He growled into her ear as he got back on top of her, "I don't like you." He pulled his gun and put it to her jaw, his finger on the trigger ready to pull it. She blinked and tried to realize the seriousness of the situation...was he really about to kill her? She groaned in pain, trying not to pass out.

"Fuck you." She groaned, she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as he pulled the gun away from her face. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her up, but all she wanted to do was go to sleep, and she knew that couldn't be good. After a long moment of him pulling on her arm she got to her knees and he let go. He turned away from her and made himself decent, and then turned back. "If you ever...EVER Touch me again...I will kill you." He snorted in laughter.

"You kill me?

"Yes! I'll find a knife, or some scissors, or even a goddamned toenail clipper but I will kill you!" She screamed and struggled to her feet. She swayed slightly, almost as if she was about to fall down again. He walked over to her and put the gun to her newly fractured cheek.

"Say that to me when you have the gun." He pressed it into her face and she staggered backwards and cried out in pain. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward and out into the hallway. He lead her back to her room and shoved her inside, the door slammed behind her and then the sound of the locks soon followed. Monica was in her bed staring in Olivia's direction, and when she saw her she stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh my god Liv," Monica breathed when she saw that Olivia's right eye was starting to swell shut, it was the most she said to Olivia all day, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I fought back." She replied and then stumbled over to her bed with Monica's help, "I told him I would kill him if he ever tried that again." She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, the pain radiating through her face was almost too much to bare. Monica laid down next to Olivia and pulled her into her arms. They were silent like that but only for a moment then Olivia turned and pressed her face into Monica's shoulder and started to cry.

"Shhh," Monica tried to sooth her softly as she stroked her hair, "It's over now...it's over."

Elliot stood up against the wall to the building. He was cold and tired and the jacket they gave him was doing almost nothing to keep him warm. He buried his hands in his pockets and looked over to Daniel. The man was standing there with his arms folded over his chest, looking all official and military like, and Elliot wondered if that's what he should look like. He was supposed to stay there all night, guarding the stupid door and nothing was happening. He kicked at the cement under his feet and then looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Daniel do you have..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence because the door flung open and a woman in a red and black dress ran outside. The door collided with Daniel's head hard, knocking him to the ground. Elliot looked at him and then at the women who was running, she could barely be seen in the darkness.

"GET HER!" Daniel shouted at Elliot. He looked at the man for a moment and back to the girl, she was already at least five hundred feet away. He didn't want to get shot, or dragged in for treason by not running the girl down so he took off after her. She ran passed the football field and into the playground of the elementary school across the street. He was fast but she was even faster, he had no motivation for running her down, but she had the biggest motivator of all and that was freedom. She ran down the next field and started towards the wooded area across the street. He was now about 100 feet away from her. From behind him he heard shouting, he turned his head and at the very back of the feild he saw reinforcements.

"Damn it!" He shouted, he was hoping that no one would follow because then he could have let her escape, slip through his fingers, but now he actually had to make more of an effort in trying to catch her. She darted into the trees and he lost site of her, Good, he thought, now she'll be harder to find. He ran into the woods around the same spot that she had entered and looked around. In the moonlight he saw a flash of the red fabric in her dress. She ducked behind a tree and he lost site of her again. He could hear the footsteps of the other guards and them talking back and fourth via radio. He looked around but he couldn't see the guards yet. He smiled slightly and quietly ducked behind the tree that he saw her hide in back of. She noticed him and cried out in surprise and got up to take off running again. She was severly out of breath but that wasn't going to stop her. He grabbed her arm gently when she got up and she turned to look at him. She could only possibly be 18 or 19 years old...and she was beautiful.

"Please," She said softly, she had a thick Russian accent, "Please leave me be..."

"I'm not like them, I want you to get away." He said quietly, "What's your name?"

"Natalia."

"Run Natalia." He said softly, she looked at him as if he was joking but then he nodded his head and she took off. After a moment he took off in another direction making as much noise as he could. He was trying to throw the other guards off her tracks. A few minutes later he almost ran into another guard who had his gun out, he recognized the man as Kyle Mackey. "Kyle?"

"Where'd she go?"

"I...I don't know." Elliot replied and looked around, Kyle picked up his radio and put it to his mouth.

"She's gone...put out a warning for a white female around 22 years of age." Kyle said into the radio and then looked at Elliot, "Did you honestly do all you could to stop her?"

"I didn't even catch up to her..."

"Let's hope that Daniel believes you."

Later that night Olivia woke up when she felt something cold being pressed to her face. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Monica was sitting there gently holding a bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel to her face. She smiled down at Olivia slightly and then helped her get into a sitting position. "What time is it?" Olivia said groggily, she brought her hand up to the bag of ice and started to hold it in place herself.

"The clock in the kitchen said it's 2:36 in the morning." Monica replied, she then got up and walked into the bathroom. There was the sound of water running and then she came back out holding a glass of water. She sat down next to Olivia and handed her the water, she then held out two white pills in the palm of her hand. Olivia set the ice pack down and took the pills and held them in her hand.

"What are they?"

"Tylenol."

"Thank you." She popped the pills into her mouth and then downed them with the glass of water. She handed the glass back to Monica who set it on the bedside table. "How did you get to the kitchen the doors were locked."

"The commander came to check on us and I told him you would probably need some ice. I snuck the Tylenol out of the cabinet above the sink when he wasn't paying attention." She smiled, she seemed more talkative now, a little more at ease. Truama bonds people, at least that's what Olivia thought she heard once. She pressed her back against the wall and put the bag of ice back up to her face. "I'm really sorry this had to happen to you Liv."

"It's okay." She was lying, it wasn't okay it would never be okay, at least not until Elliot showed up, "I'm going to be fine."

"No, you're not. Neither am I. Look at us, look at what he's doing to us...hell I don't even respond to my own name anymore! He wants me to be his wife Liv...his wife." She took Olivia's hand in her hers gently, "And I think he wants to get rid of you." her lower lip started to tremble slightly and she put her face into her hands and started to sob. Olivia put an arm around her and pulled her in close. She started to stroke Monica's hair softly.

"I won't let that happen, and if it does happen I'll be back for you." Olivia tried to reassure her, Monica stopped her sobbing and looked up. They're eyes joined for a moment before Monica leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away and then looked down and started to blush. Olivia didn't know what to do, it wasn't that she didn't like the kiss, it was just that she wasn't really used to it. After a moment put her hand under Monica's chin and tilted it up so she was looking at her. "Look Monica, I like you I really do but we can't do this...okay?"

"Then...could you just..." She trailed off and her lower lip started to tremble again, "Hold me?" Olivia nodded slightly. If that's what the woman needed to be comforted then she could definately do that. They both laid down together and Olivia put her arms around Monica and pulled her in close. She used her other hand to put the bag of ice on her face. Monica turned her head to Olivia and smiled slightly, it was the first time she had seen the girl smile in a week.

End Part VI


	7. Plan Of Action

Title:Plan Of Action

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 7 rated PG-13

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Immediately after Kyle made the report, Elliot was taken back to the gym for interrogation. This time he actually got to go inside and see what everything looked like. There were about 50 cots laid out and most of the women on them were sleeping. Some were crying though, and he shook his head wishing there was more he could do for them. He was taken into a room just off the gym, lead by Daniel, that used to probably be an office. Now all that was in there was a table and two metal folding chairs. Daniel motioned for him to take a seat and he did in the chair farthest from the door.

"What happened out there?" Daniel asked, he didn't sound angry but he certainly didn't sound happy.

"She ran into the woods and I lost sight of her." Elliot said honestly, Daniel looked at him like he didn't believe it. It was sort of true, when she ducked into the forest the first time he did lose sight of her, but he caught up to her, Daniel didn't have to know that.

"You used to be a law enforcement officer, do you expect me to believe that you couldn't chase down a 19 year old girl?" He slammed his hand down on the table, maybe expecting Elliot to flinch, but he didn't. He suddenly realized that this was probably how it felt to be a suspect, he almost smiled...almost.

"She was too fast and too far ahead of me, I..."

"No excuses!" Daniel screamed and then slammed his other hand down on the table, "I expected a lot more from you Elliot, a lot more." He then folded his arms over his chest and turned his back to Elliot. This was a good chance to grab his gun, and run off with his keys but how would he explain that to the other guards outside of the building? "We have to get back to our post. Don't let anything like this happen again. This is your first offence, and trust me you don't want to know what happens with your second one." Elliot nodded slightly and then got up out of his chair. He got the feeling that he was being let off light, he had seen some of the ways they tortured the new trainees and he didn't want his legs broken or fingers broken, he definately needed those in his search for Olivia. They got up and walked back outside together. Elliot took his place on the right side of the door, eyeing Daniel for the perfect chance to steal his gun and get the hell out of there.

Olivia woke up that morning with Monica still wrapped tightly in her arms. The bag of ice, which was now no more then warm water, laid between them. She carefully unwrapped her arms from around Monica and got up and out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door gently. She went to the bathtub and started to run water for a shower. She felt dirty, her soul felt dirty, she doubted that hot water would make it go away but it was a start. As she let the water warm up she turned and looked into the mirror. The swelling wasn't as bad and she could open her eye more, the ice really helped with that. She put a hand to her cheek and pressed on it softly, she winced with the pain it caused. It was definately a broken cheekbone, she had one before after being assalted by a perp...in the good old days. She sighed, undressed and then got into the shower.

When she was done with her shower she got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Normally she would have shaved her legs this time of week but there were no razor blades around for them to use, and for good reason. She didn't think that she herself would actually use a blade to harm herself but she wasn't sure about Monica's state of mind. She walked out into the bedroom and went to the dresser where her things were kept. She got dressed slowly, and then picked up her brush and started to brush out her wet hair.

"How are you doing this morning?" Monica muttered still half asleep. She looked out of the window, squinting her eyes ever so slightly. Olivia walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Monica grabbed her brush from the bedside table, sat up, and started to brush out her long hair.

"A little better," Olivia lied, she wasn't feeling any better, in fact she felt absolutely terrible, but there was no need for Monica to start feeling sorry for her, "Thanks again for the Tylenol last night." Monica smiled at her slightly and put her brush back down on the table.

"I didn't think it would help much considering how bad the injury is." Monica replied and then stood up. She walked towards the bathroom and turned, "Thanks for last night, you really helped me feel better." She entered the bathroom, smiled at Olivia and then shut the door. Shortly after that the water started to run. Olivia laid back on her bed and closed her eyes slowly. The pain in her cheek now radiated throughout the rest of her face, and she wondered if Monica would be able to get her some more Tylenol.

That very same morning Elliot was taken to one of the patrol houses in Shaker Heights to get some sleep. It was a large house not far from a place called Horseshoe Lake, it over looked acres of beautiful property. He and Daniel were to share a room, this was the perfect time for him to make an escape. Even though Daniel had been mad at him earlier, he obviously trusted him enough not to take the gun or the keys while he was sleeping. Elliot looked at his watch, it was 8:00 in the morning. Daniel was already laying down on the bed his eyes were closed. Elliot kicked off his shoes and laid in the next bed and looked out of the window.

The gun and keys were set right on the table under the window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that day, it was beautiful and sunny. Elliot wondered where Olivia was, what she was doing, if she was alright, or more importantly, still alive. She had to be alive, she was too much of a fighter to go down during something like this.

He waited an hour, a very long hour, until he was sure that Daniel was fast asleep. He was tired too but if he fell asleep he might never get the chance to escape. He got out of bed, still in his uniform and walked over to the table. He picked up the gun and the keys and headed out of the room. The picture of her was still in his sock. He had taken the time to rip it in half so that he wasn't in it anymore. If people saw the picture of the both of them then they might catch on that something was a miss. He stepped out into the hallway, there was no one there. He breathed a sigh of relief and then as casually as he could he walked down the stairs and out of the front door, nobody even tried to stop him.

He walked out to the car that had brought him to the house in the first place. It was a regular, unmarked car, so he wouldn't draw so much attention to himself while driving it. He got inside and started the engine. It was loud, or at least it seemed loud in the wilderness that sourrounded him. He pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the street. Now it was time to find Olivia.

That morning after breakfast, the commander was all over Olivia. It was clear what he wanted from her, as she helped Monica do the dishes he rubbed up against her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She surpressed a gag and pulled away from him and wiped her hands on a near by towel. Monica noticed what he was doing too and tried her best to just ignore it. How could he want sex from her when he had just broken her face the night before? He came up behind her again and kissed her on the cheek, something she had seen him do to Monica right before he raped her. He would treat her all nice and hug her, hang around her, and what not, and then take her up to his room for "Breeding". Monica glanced over at them and for once she looked happy that it wasn't happening to her, but a moment later her expression changed. It changed to one of pity, and almost one of love, that was it, love for Olivia.

"Commander, sir?" She spoke up, he looked at her and for the moment stopped harassing Olivia, "I would really like it if you spent some time with me...alone." Was Olivia actually hearing this? Witnessing this? The girl was about to have sex with the man to spare her. Olivia shook her head and looked at the commander, he couldn't be buying into this could he? She smiled at him flirtatiously and walked over to him. He looked skeptical of her motives but didn't say anything. She turned and looked at Olivia and winked, he didn't see that, then she turned back and pulled the commander into a kiss. He kissed back with equal, if not more, passion.

"I see you've finally come to your sense Josephine." He said after pulling away, he gently ran his hand through her hair which was down, she usually put it up after breakfast.

"Mon...er...Josephine don't..." Olivia started and then took a step towards him, "I can handle this myself..."

"Handle what?" Monica said and then pushed some hair out of the commander's face, "Don't worry about me, I want this." She looked back to Olivia and forced a smile but the disgust in her eyes was obvious. The commander glared at Olivia for a moment before taking Monica's arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"You can finish cleaning up, right Miriam?" He said to her, she nodded slowly and turned back to the sink to finish washing the dishes. She listened to them go up the stairs and waited another moment before moving to the cabinet next to the sink. That was where all the knives were kept, and this morning the commander was to distracted to lock it before going up stairs with Monica. She opened it up slowly and pulled a small but sharp knife and tucked it into her apron. With a smile, she went back to doing the dishes.

Elliot approached the first roadblock at the end of the street. He was a little nervous about being stopped but he didn't let it show. He tucked the gun under the seat of the car and pulled out the picture of Olivia. Amazingly he was in a line behind about 6 other cars so he had a moment to get his story straight. When it was finally his turn, he pulled up to the guards that were blocking the street and calmly rolled down his window.

"State your business." The guard said blandly like he was tired of doing this already. Elliot showed the guard Olivia's picture.

"I'm looking for her," He said calmly, "Aparently she ran out of one of the training programs and got away." He hoped he sounded as official as he wanted to. His hand was between his legs ready to go down and grab the gun if something were to happen. The guard looked at him and then to another guard, he motioned for the other guy to come over to them.

"I've seen her before." The other guy said and then motioned to a street behind them, "I thought she was at the Van Sweringen mansion. She escaped?"

"That's what they told me," Elliot replied and put the picture back on the seat, "I should probably stop by the Van Sweringen house just to make sure, can you tell me how to get there?" The guard nodded and launched into telling him directions. Was he really going to get off this easy? They didn't even ask to see his security pass. He knew it would be a long time before Daniel would wake up and see that he was gone. He figured he at least had a few hours, the man was sleeping pretty soundly when he left. After the guard finished his long and winding explanation on how to get there, Elliot turned the car around and headed for the house.

End Part VII


	8. Don't Look Any Further

Title: Don't Look Any Further

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 8 rated R (For Language & Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Before Olivia could get back to her room and think about using the knife on the commander there was a knock on the door. She was surprised by this because usually if the commander was going to have someone over they entered together and left together. Who ever was knocking at the door was not someone who had been invited. She headed towards the door and then remembered that it was locked, she would have to get the commander to open it. There was another knock on the door, more persistant this time. She went to the window by the door and tried to look out of it but a large bush was obstructing her veiw, she would have to go get the commander.

"Hang on just a second." She called through the door and turned to leave.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice came through the door and it was almost as if an angel was speaking to her. She felt her knees go weak, she actually thought she might faint. He had found her, she didn't think she had ever been this happy in her life. She pressed her face up against the door and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Elliot..." She breathed through the door, so many nights praying for him to come, so many times crying his name, and he was finally here, she didn't even know what to say to him. She continued to press her cheek to the door even though it was swollen and hurting, the pain seemed to melt away with the sound of his voice. "How did you ever find me?"

"Well, I thought you were going to be back in New York but then I was stopped at a road block and showed the guards your picture and they said you were here." He replied his voice calm yet she could detect a hint of excitement in it. She started to cry, happy tears of course, she just couldn't believe that this was happening. She went silent for a while just crying, she didn't want him to see her cry or hear her either so she tried to keep quiet, "Liv? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here," She sniffled and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "The commander is up stairs with Monica, they won't be coming down for a little while, but I can't let you in I don't have the keys." She wiped her face again and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. If the commander did come down the stairs she couldn't look like she was losing it, that would be too suspicious.

"Monica?"

"Yeah she's another woman who was brought to this house. She actually seduced the commander this morning so he wouldn't rape me again." Olivia replied softly. She was still reeling fromt he desicion that Monica had made. Elliot went silent for a long while, probably taking in the fact that Olivia had already been raped and he had been powerless to stop it.

"God Olivia, I'm so sorry." He finally said.

"It's not your fault," She replied feeling the tears well up in her eyes again, she blinked and they rolled down her face, "I fought back he broke my cheek bone, it's still pretty swollen so don't be surprised when you see me." After she said that she wanted nothing more then to see his face, but the door was in her way, she cursed softly and put her hand on the door. She turned and looked at the window in the other room. "Hey I have an idea, walk to the window about three feet to your right." She then ran over to the window and waited. A moment later there was the sound of bushes rustling and then he appeared, he was wearing a holster and actually had a gun. She could have screamed in happiness but she held back. She put her hand up on the window and he put his hand on top of hers, mirroring it through the glass. He looked good, no apparent injuries, same old smile. Tears started to run down her face again and she pressed her forehead against the glass. He noticed her cheek and frowned, he started to hope that it didn't hurt as bad as it looked.

"It's so nice to see you." He said after looking over her in her loose black and red dress. He had seen many women in the same outfit but somehow it was comforting to see her in it, it meant she was still alive and fighting. She reached into the white apron she was wearing and pulled out the knife and showed it to him.

"I stole this this morning, although I don't really have a plan on how to use it yet." She gently wiped her face with her free hand. He looked at the weapon and nodded, then he realized that he didn't really have a plan on how to get her out of there. He also realized how stupid it was just to knock on the door, the commander could have answered and then what would he have said? He decided that fate was on his side, after all Olivia was the one to answer the door...it just had to be fate. He pulled the gun and showed it to her, as if she didn't notice it before.

"I could shoot out the window right now and get you out of there. I have a car waiting at the end of the driveway." He offered and she shook her head.

"No, that would draw too much attention and besides we have to get Monica out of here too, I promised I wouldn't leave her." Olivia said and looked back at the stairs, they were still up there but they could be done very quickly. They stayed silent for another moment, just looking into each other's eyes like it was the first time in years that they had seen each other. Olivia sighed and looked down at the knife. If she moved quickly she could probably go upstairs, into the commander's bed room, and sneak up behind him and put it to his neck, but she couldn't just leave Elliot. Suddenly there were footsteps on the floor above and she heard them heading for the stairs. "Quick get down! I'll come back to this window when it's safe." Elliot nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and watched him duck down, she got up, wiped her face again and headed back into the kitchen. She grabbed a dish and pretended to wash it until she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned to see if it was the commander, but it was only Monica standing there looking totally worn out. Olivia walked over to her and brushed some hair out of her face, "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Monica sighed and went and got herself a glass of water, she drank it down quickly and then set the glass in the sink. That's when the commander made his appearance. He was dressed in his uniform as always, with his gun at his side. Olivia reached into her apron casually and felt the knife, if she took it out now she could throw it at him, but what if she missed? She couldn't chance what might happen to her if she threw the knife and missed, he might shoot her. She removed her hand and ran it through her hair.

"I'm going out, I have a meeting." He announced uncerimoniously, "I expect you two to behave." He walked to the door in the kitchen that was attached to the garage. "I'm not locking you in your room because I trust you...well I trust Josephine to keep you out of touble Miriam." He opened the door and stepped outside and shut the door behind him. There was the sound of the garage door opening and then the car starting. A few moments later the car pulled out of the garage and the door closed again. Monica looked at Olivia and started to cry. Olivia walked over to her and put her arms around her and pulled her in close.

"It's okay he's gone and I'm going to get us out of here right now." Olivia said she pulled away from Monica and took her arm and pulled her towards the window. Monica looked confused, she didn't know what was going on. Olivia got down by the window and tapped on it three times and then waited. There was no answer, and Elliot didn't appear right away. She tapped again, more urgently this time, still nothing happened. "Elliot?"

"You rang?" His voice was coming from right behind them, Olivia turned and ran to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled her in close and kissed her back with equal passion. After she pulled away, she turned to Monica and motioned in her direction.

"This is Monica." She said breathlessly, her face flushed in arousal from the kiss. Monica stepped up to him and held out her hand. He took it and shook it gently and she offered him half of a smile.

"So you're Elliot?" She said after a moment, "How did you get in here?"

"I came in through the garage door after the commander left. Although I did see him set some sort of alarm system." He explained, Olivia pressed her face into his shoulder trying not to cry again. From behind her she could feel a cold glare from Monica, she didn't know how she knew but the feeling was overwhelming. She turned and looked at the woman and smiled at her slightly, but the smile wasn't returned.

"Can I see you upstairs for a moment?" Monica asked Olivia sounding like she might cry at any moment. Olivia looked at Elliot and then nodded, and they headed up the stairs together. Monica didn't head for their bedroom but instead opted to go into the commander's room. Olivia had only been in there once and it made her sick to her stomach to be in there again, but this is what Monica wanted. The woman shut the door behind them and then slowly walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and stood there staring at one of the drawers, "Why?"

"Why what?" Olivia said in a kind voice, she didn't know why Monica was suddenly so upset. They were about to gain their freedom, Elliot was right there down stairs, what could she possibly be so upset about?

"Are you really so dense that you don't know?" Monica replied and then pulled open the top drawer to the dresser, she reached inside and shakily pulled out a small hand gun. Olivia's eyes went wide and she started to walk towards Monica, "Don't," Monica said and pointed the gun at Olivia, "Don't take another step." Olivia stopped in her tracks and put her hands up showing that she didn't mean Monica any harm.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you are so upset Monica." Olivia said softly, "Just put down the gun and we can talk."

"You were supposed to love ME." Monica said as she started to cry, she lifted the gun and put it to her head, "He wasn't supposed to come, you were supposed to be with me." She put her finger to the trigger as her hand continued to shake. "We were going to be together forever, just you and me fighting that son of a bitch who wanted to take our humanity away."

"Monica..."

"You held me in your arms Olivia, you said it would be alright and I thought, I PRAYED that it was true." Monica used her other hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "I love you Olivia, why do you think I had sex with the commander this morning? For fun? For shits and giggles? No! I wanted to save you, spare you, protect you like you've tried to protect me. Now that he's here it's over, I don't have you anymore and I don't think I want to be without you."

"Elliot..." She called turning her head to the door, she didn't know why she thought he could help but she couldn't do this alone. Monica walked over to Olivia and slapped her across the face, luckily she hit her on the side that wasn't broken.

"Don't call him! He's there for you and he isn't leaving as for me...I don't know." She aimed the gun at her head again. Olivia took in a deep breath, she had been with this woman for a week, and although a week is a relatively short period of time they had been through a lot together. They had been there for each other, and it was tearing Olivia apart to watch Monica want to tear it all apart. They were going to get out together, be free, and Elliot was going to take them to that freedom.

"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not going to stop caring about you, but you knew that I love him. You heard me cry his name almost everynight, you had to know that this was going to happen eventually." Olivia explained slowly, walking on eggshells with every verbal step she took. Anything could cause Monica to freak out and pull the trigger.

"No, I didn't HAVE to know this was going to happen Liv," Monica replied and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Elliot must have heard Olivia's half assed attempt to call him, "I thought you were just clinging to false hope, I mean what were the chances that he would find you? Really? I mean think about it." Olivia took a step back and started to think about it, really think about it. What were the chances? She was abducted from New York and brought to the ass end of the world, Shaker Heights Ohio. She was put in a training center, then taken to the Van Sweringen mansion. Elliot too was abducted from New York and brought to Ohio. He was stopped by some guards at a road block and showed them her picture, then he was lead here. He knocked on the door in broad daylight with no plan of action and they had found each other.

"It must have been fate."

"Fate? FATE! Then what do you call us coming together? Just a chance meeting? It had to be fate that brought us together and I'm not...I don't..." She dropped the gun to her side and stepped in close to Olivia and pulled her into a kiss. Olivia was a little shocked by this action and she didn't kiss back she just pulled away and looked at Monica, "Nothing, just as I thought." There was a knock at the door, Elliot sure took his sweet time getting up there, or maybe he was listening at the door before coming in, in any case he was there now.

"Liv..."

"In here, she has a gun." She called at the door, there was another pause and the door slowly opened, Elliot didn't remove his gun from the holster around his waist, in fact he kept his hands up so she could see them as he walked in. He looked at her for a moment and then walked over to Olivia, then he stopped in front of her, blocking her from just about any bullet from that angle.

"Look at how he protects you, just like that, who the hell is going to do that for me?" Monica whispered and put the gun back to her head. Olivia side stepped Elliot and gently put her hand on Monica's wrist, the wrist to the hand that was holding the gun.

"I'll protect you, and he'll protect you, nothing bad is going to happen to you any more. I promise you that." She squeezed Monica's wrist gently and started to pull the gun away from her head. Monica looked at her and dropped the gun to the floor. Her lip trembled again and she started to sob, Olivia pulled her into a tight hug, "We're getting out of here, now, Elliot has a car waiting."

"Where the hell are we going to go?"

"I don't know, but wherever it is, it will be somewhere safe." Olivia pulled back from the hug and looked into Monica's eyes. Monica wiped her tears away and looked at Elliot and smiled, but just slightly.

"I'm sorry," She said and then sniffled and sort of laughed, "I just lost my head for a moment."

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us." Elliot said and then put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled him into a quick hug and then pulled back.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Monica said and looked back and fourth between the two of them. They nodded, and together they all headed down the stairs.

End Part VIII

(There will be a part 9 just hold your horses)


	9. Show Down

Title: Show Down

Author: Monica Edwards

Pairings: Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Other

Part 9 rated R (For Language & Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Though this Fic is based LOOSELY on The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood the plot idea isn't mine it's hers. The characters of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson aren't mine either. Just repeat to yourself it's just a story, and I really should relax.

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the all too familiar sound of the garage door opening filled the air. Olivia looked at Elliot and so did Monica, he wasn't supposed to be there, the commander couldn't see him. "Hide!" Both Monica and Olivia said in unison, Elliot nodded and ran back up the stairs and ducked into the first room. The door to the house opened and the commander walked in, his boots could be heard on the floor.

"This is all my fault," Monica whispered to Olivia close to tears, "If I wouldn't have pulled that stupid pity party then..."

"Shh...it's okay we'll get out of this." Olivia put her hand on Monica's shoulder and together they walked into the kitchen. The commander looked at them, he had his gun drawn already, he knew there was another person in the house, but how? "Sir?"

"I know someone's in here, I saw their boot prints on the garage floor." The commander replied looking around, "Now you can save yourself a hell of a lot of trouble if you tell me where they are." He aimed the gun at Monica, threatening her. Why didn't she think to pick up the gun from the commander's room and bring it out with her, she could have had him. He originally left the gun in his room thinking that Monica was smart enough to pull it out if Olivia was giving her trouble, he didn't think she would use it to threaten him and in some way he was right.

"There's no one here, just us." Monica said slowly putting her hands in front of her so he could see she wasn't a threat.

"I'm not stupid," He walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair, she cried out and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, "Look me in the eye and tell me there's no one else here." Monica looked at Olivia for a second, she knew she wasn't supposed to look the commander in the eye, was this some sort of trick to just get her in more touble? He tugged on her hair again, making it more painful this time and she looked at him.

"There's no one here." She said looking him straight in the eye. He looked at her and roughly let go of her hair. She put a hand to her head and wiped her eyes which had started to water from the pain. He then went over to Olivia and backhanded her hard across the cheek that was already broken, she cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Upstairs Elliot heard that and without thinking he pulled his gun and came running down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and trained his gun on the commander, looking for any reason to pull the trigger.

"Who the fuck are you?" The commander spat at him.

"Elliot Stabler."

"Put your weapon down!" The commander demanded and then aimed his gun at Olivia, "If you don't I'll shoot her." He put his finger on the trigger and got ready to squeeze, sure Elliot could shoot him but the commander could shoot Olivia at the same time and he didn't want that to happen. "You're her partner aren't you?" Elliot slowly lowered his weapon and set it down on the floor, "Kick it to me." Elliot sighed and kicked the gun at the commander.

"Yes I am her partner."

"I heard her talk about you, how the hell did you ever find her?" The commander asked and then went over to Olivia who was now kneeling on the floor holding her face. He grabbed her by the hair and started to force her to her feet. Olivia cried out in pain and slowly got to her feet, only to be met with a gun jammed right in her face. "Answer me!"

"I have my ways." Elliot replied watching as he hurt Olivia not being able to do much about it. Olivia looked at him still holding her face which was causing her eye to swell shut again. "Let her go, you can do what you want with me." Behind them Monica was backing up towards the counter as she watched this scene unfold. Elliot didn't look at her, he had the feeling that she was looking for a weapon and he didn't want to give it away by looking in her direction, the commander was occupied with Olivia and he wanted it to stay that way.

"And I will do what I want with you." The commander said and he let go of Olivia's hair, she moved to step away from him but he grabbed her arm and held her in place. A tear ran down her cheek, her eyes were pleading with him not to do anything. "And I'll do what I want to her." He pressed the gun into the side of her head, her lower lip trembled. She had had a gun to her head before, many different times, but this time she couldn't keep her cool she was more terrified then she had been all those times before. If he shot her then Elliot would have nothing to lose, and she didn't want him to get shot too.

"Put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The commander replied and then laughed slightly, "I won't put the gun down but I will do this..." He suddenly let go of Olivia and aimed the gun at Elliot. "On your knees." He ordered, Elliot looked at Olivia and then at the commander, it didn't seem that he had much of a choice. He moved and kneeled down facing the commander, "Hands behind your head." Elliot hesitated for just a second before putting his hands to the back of his head and locking them there. The commander went around behind him and put the gun to the back of his head.

"NO!" Olivia screamed and in desperate move she lunged at the commander. He didn't like that and he aimed the gun at her and fired a round. The bullet went by her head, very close to her head, if she was just about half an inch to her right then it would have probably went through her eye. She cried out in surprise and stumbled back. "Please, sir, please don't...please let him go." She said with tears in her eyes, her heart pounding from her brush with death.

"Maybe I should let him go," The commander said as he moved in front of Elliot, his back was now to Monica and she quickly used this chance to open the cabinet by the sink that held the knives. "Do you know what will happen to you if I turn you in? A fate worse then death I believe. They'll start by breaking all of your fingers...then your arms...then your legs..." He put the gun to Elliot's forhead, "Shooting you would be a blessing compared to what they'll do to you...but then again I would get to see the look on Miriam's face when I kill you, the complete loss of hope...she would break without you." He turned and looked at Olivia keeping his finger on the trigger, "If you have anything important to say to him say it now my dear Miriam."

"Please don't do this," Olivia took a step forward.

"TOO LATE!" He shouted, Elliot closed his eyes tightly, the gun went off, Elliot opened his eyes. He hadn't been shot, he looked up at the commander who's eyes were glazed over just slightly. The man stumbled forward and then fell. Elliot got up and looked at him, there was a knife in his back, a long knife and it was at least half way in there, right on his spine. If he wasn't dead then he certainly was paralyzed. Both he and Olivia looked at Monica who stood there breathing hard and shaking. She had gotten the knife and thrown it at him.

"I got him..." She whispered and brought her hands to her face, "I thought I'd miss but I got him." Elliot walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug and she started to cry into his chest softly, tears of joy more then anything else. Olivia walked over to them too and put a hand on Monica's shoulder. She certainly saved both of their asses with a miracle throw of a knife.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Elliot said, the three of them took one last look at the commander and headed for the garage. They got out there and Olivia saw the limo, it would probably be best to take that car if at all possible.

"We should take the limo," Olivia said as she peered into the driver's side, amazingly the keys were still in the ignition. "You drive, we'll be in the back, since they can't see in they'll assume that you are driving the commander somewhere." The garage door was still open, the commander had been in such a hurry to get inside and find the intruder that he didn't close the door or set the alarm, luck was definately on their side. Elliot looked at his watch, it was only 1:00 in the afternoon, he was pretty sure that Daniel was still asleep, or at least he hoped the man was. Olivia and Monica got into the back of the limo and Elliot got in the front. He pulled out of the garage and down the driveway, now they only had to be able to pass the road blocks.

They got through the first one okay, the men assumed that it was just the commander back there so no questions were asked. They didn't question Elliot either, which meant that no one had woken up and been looking for them. They headed down the street, he didn't exactly have a plan as to where they were going, as of now he was just heading for the boarder. Suddenly the window to the back seat rolled down and Olivia poked her head through. He turned and kissed her quickly on the lips and she kissed him back.

"Head for the lake, maybe we can find a boat to take us across the boarder." She said to him. That was a good idea, it would be easier to cross the boarder in a boat, a fishing boat probably, if those were still around. He nodded and then turned and smiled at her, it was easy driving now because there were no cars on the road. "Do we have anything to bribe them with? I find it hard to believe that anyone will smuggle us for free."

"We could give him the car." Monica suggested.

"Lets walk down that road when we come to it." Elliot said, "Right now we have to worry about getting to the lake." Monica nodded and so did Olivia. She kissed him again on the cheek and then sat back down and rolled the window up so no one could see them at the next check point. They were well on their way to freedom...the three of them...together.

End Part IX

(There will be a part 10 so just wait :-)


	10. Rescued From The Fall

Rescued From the Fall

Part 10

Rated R

Author's note: I know a took a LONG ASS break with this story but I have an idea of where I want it to go from here so I'm going to try and pick it up again. Seeing as how it's gotten the most reviews of any story I've ever written I hope people continue to read. If you like it and want to see more, then all you have to do is review.

There were only two more road blocks between them and the docks near the lake. When they got to the docks there were no guards waiting, except for the two who were sitting in the heated hut watching something on TV. They didn't even ask to see Elliot's identification as he passed, they just raised the gate without giving them a second look. It was obvious that they were stationed there when there was almost nothing to do, they probably never saw any action so why should today be any different for them? Elliot drove down the road along the pier looking for any boat that seemed to have anyone in it. He was beginning to think that every one was deserted until he got to the last one. It was a huge yacht that looked like it had been recently converted into some kind of fishing boat. There was a woman standing out on the back of the boat, dressed in normal clothes, having a cigarette. Elliot knew who she was in an instant, it was Natalia, why hadn't she left the country yet? He stopped the car and rolled down the divider that separated him from Olivia and Monica.

"Stay here I think I just found our way out." Elliot said and then rolled the window back up. He got out of the car and pulled on his thin jacket and walked towards the boat. Natalia, seeing the uniform, not him, threw her cigarette into the lake and started shouting something in Russian to someone inside. A second later a big man came out onto the back and he was holding a shot gun. He didn't have it aimed at Elliot but he did look like he wasn't afraid to use it. Elliot put his hands up, in a sign of peace, and continued to walk towards them. Natalia squinted slightly and then a look crossed her face like she was remembering him. She spoke to the man in Russian again and he grunted and went back into the boat.

"Elliot right? The man who saved me." Natalia said when he got within earshot, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I think you can help me. Are you willing to hear me out?" Elliot replied. She looked at the limo and then back to him and motioned for him to come inside the ship where it was warm. She lead him into the lavish kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. He took a seat and she got out a beer and handed it to him. It had been almost a year since he had any alcohol because it had been outlawed in the US, obviously she had made a few trips to Canada.

"What do you need help with?"

"I have two women in the back of that limo and I need to know if you can take us all to Canada, as soon as possible." Elliot said and then took a drink of the beer. It felt amazing, tasted amazing, he couldn't believe how much he had missed it. Natalia opened her beer and took a long drink and reached into her coat for a pack of cigarettes. She took one out of the pack and lit it and offered him one. He thought about it for a second but then also took one and lit it with the lighter on the table.

"Well we can't let them out of the car in the uniforms, do they need clothes?" Natalia asked. Elliot looked her over, she was a few inches taller then Olivia but about the same size, and Monica matched her height but was just a bit thinner. Even though the clothes would be slightly big on both of them, he was sure that they could pass normally in jeans and sweatshirts.

"Yeah they need clothes, do you have a few pairs of jeans and some sweatshirts?" Elliot asked as he flicked his ashes into the crystal ashtray that sat on the table. Natalia nodded and motioned for him to wait a minute and left the kitchen. He took another few gulps of his beer and sat back in his seat, things seemed to be shaping out nicely for him. By the time he finished his cigarette Natalia had come back with two piles of clothes.

"Here, this is all I could find." She said and then snuffed out the end of her cigarette into the tray. Elliot picked up the clothes and stood up.

"I'm sure this will be fine…thanks for helping us out. So I assume you made it to Canada safely?" He said and she started to walk him towards the back exit. She smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"My uncle Vadim is a millionaire there, owns his own fishing company, he was able to buy me fake papers and a passport but I don't think he'll be able to help you. You've been running escapers over the boarder for a little while but we can't afford to buy them all their freedom." Natalia explained, but Elliot was sure that getting into Canada would be good enough for them. He knew Monica had a lot of money but he didn't know how much of that she could touch now that the country had gone to hell. At least she could probably turn out a great novel on the experience and get her name back in the papers.

"Just taking us there is fine, we won't ask for more." He said as he stepped off of the boat. He walked over to the limo and knocked on the back door. After a moment it opened and he climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. "Got you guys some normal clothes."

"Thank the fuckin lord!" Monica said and grabbed the top pile of clothes, without even caring that Elliot was there she pulled off her dress, she was only in a pair of panties. Elliot turned his gaze so he was looking at Olivia. She looked at him and laughed slightly and pulled him into a kiss.

"Guess she's not modest." Elliot said after he pulled away, Monica was already pulling the jeans on, she was dressed and looking very happy.

"Trust me, it's hard to be modest after spending time with that backwards jerk of a commander for a week." Monica replied and then opened the back door, "She'll give me a cigarette right?"

"And a beer." Elliot replied, Monica laughed and climbed out of the car shutting the door behind her. Elliot turned back to Olivia who had a suspicious look on her face. He looked back at her a little confused.

"Since when did you start smoking anyway?" She asked him as she pulled her dress off. He handed her the black tank top that would go on under the sweatshirt. He didn't know if he had an answer for her as to why he started but he did know when.

"A few weeks ago," He said and then handed her the sweatshirt after she had the tank top on, "It really passes the time." Olivia rolled her eyes slightly but she didn't say anything about wanting him to quit. She pulled on the jeans and zipped them up.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." Elliot said and then opened the door to the car, letting her get out first. They were on their way to freedom, and it didn't look like anything was going to stop them.

That afternoon after a beautiful, and delicious, tuna dinner, Natalia showed them to their room. It was a small room with a set of 4 beds built into the walls. There was a small bathroom at the end of the room and a TV built into the ceiling, positioned at an angle that if you were to lay in any of the beds you could see it. Monica hopped into her bed and laid her head down on the pillow, she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh. Natalia came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed Monica had laid down on, she was holding a book.

"This is one of your books right?" Natalia asked and then turned the book over to reveal a black and white photo of Monica. She sat up and took the book into her hands.

"Yeah it is, been a long time since I've seen one of these." Monica replied as she looked at Olivia and Elliot. Olivia was a little disappointed that the beds were too small to fit two people, and not private enough for sex but she was sure that they would have enough time to do all that stuff once they got into Canada.

"Can you sign it? To Natalia, you are one of my favorite authors." She replied, her eyes beaming with happiness. She handed Monica a pen and she took it happily and opened the book and signed the inner cover. Natalia squealed with happiness and then pulled Monica into a big hug. Just as that happened the boat lurched into motion, they were on their way. Natalia looked at Olivia and stood up, she brushed some hair out of her face and looked at her broken cheek. The swelling had gone down but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I have some vicodin, do you want a few?" Natalia offered. Olivia's face immediately brightened and she looked at Elliot.

"Oh god yes, please." Olivia replied.

"I'll be right back." Natalia said, "There are some movies in the cabinet over there, most of them are in French with subtitles but they are American movies." Natalia motioned to the small cabinet she was talking about and then left the room. Monica got up and walked over to the cabinet as they felt the boat pick up speed. She started to flip through the movies, saying "no" "yes" and "maybe" as she read each title. Olivia sat down on one of the lower bunks and Elliot joined her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips. Natalia returned with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. She handed them to Olivia after taking in the way Elliot had his arm around her.

"Thank you so much Natalia." Olivia said and then opened the bottle and took out two of the pills and downed them with water.

"They were for my back but it doesn't hurt as bad as your face looks. No offense." Natalia replied with a smile on her face.

"None taken." Olivia laughed and then finished the water. Natalia turned to Monica who was still looking through the movies and leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Monica arched and eyebrow and looked over at Olivia and Elliot and nodded slightly.

"Monica is going to join me in the lounge for a drink." Natalia informed them, "Enjoy your alone time." Monica looked at the both of them and winked and followed Natalia up the stairs and out of the room, the door shut behind them. Olivia turned and smiled at Elliot, she pulled him into a hungry kiss and laid back on the bed, moving so he was on top of her. They continued kissing as Elliot ran his hands over her body, he remembered every place she loved. She wanted him more then anything but she had to stop him because she was a little afraid since her rape.

"I know you've been waiting for this but, I just…I just can't."

"Shh, it's okay, I completely understand if you aren't ready." He replied and moved some hair out of her face, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She smiled up at him but she could feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh. She pushed her hands against his chest, and continued to push until he was sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed.

"I think I can help you out a little though." She said and then kissed his neck, moving up to nibble on his earlobe. "Believe it or not you actually look sexy in that uniform." Olivia said and unzipped his pants releasing his cock. She started to stoke him expertly and he groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He continued to keep his eyes shut until she leaned down and took him into her mouth and started sucking. His eyes popped open and he looked down at her, he placed his hands in her hair gently and arched his hips slightly. She groaned around him, but continued to go for it, bobbing her head up and down. It didn't take much more before he orgasmed, his hands tugging at her hair and resisting the urge to thrust up. She pulled away from him and swallowed and then smiled. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You really didn't have to do that." He replied almost completely out of breath. She pulled him into a hug, smiling all the while.

"Yeah but I wanted to." She replied and then yawned slightly, "God I think those vicodins are kicking in." She laid back down on the bed and he laid down beside her. There wasn't a lot of room for the both of them but being in each other's arms is exactly what they needed. Elliot reached down and pulled the blanket over them. He watched Olivia drift off to sleep, and he was asleep not too soon afterwards.

The next morning Elliot woke up on the floor, which wasn't surprising to him, but he wondered at what point of the night he fell out of the bed. Monica wasn't in the room, and Olivia was sound asleep in the bed. He looked at his watch, it was only 4 in the morning and so he decided not to wake Olivia and he crawled into the bed across from her. He looked at her and smiled before drifting back off to sleep.

Up in the lounge Monica and Natalia were still wide awake, they had been drinking martinis all night. Well drinking wasn't the right word, they had been sipping them and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Amazingly Natalia's uncle, Vadim, was still at the wheel, she was in contact with him over an intercom in the lounge. He only spoke Russian but Natalia told Monica that he liked to make these runs without sleeping, just incase someone had picked up the trail of an escapee.

"So, how did you come to America?"

"Well, I came 2 years ago when I was 18 as a mail order bride." Natalia said and then took a sip of her martini, Monica gave her a look. It wasn't a look of disgust but more of a look that asked her why she would want to do that, but then she remembered that thousands of people wanted to come here to live the American dream. "Let me explain. I was a little weirded out by it too but it wasn't nearly as bad as you think. The guy never wanted to sleep with me, he didn't hit me or hurt me or emotionally abuse me. He was very nice as long as I had dinner ready by the time he got home. He bought me gifts, jewelry, a BMW, a cottage in Maine, never asked for more then for me to make him a drink or a sandwich. I think he was gay and the marriage was just a ruse. When his buddies came over for poker night, I slept on the couch….everything was fine until the CC took over. They said that our marriage wasn't right under the eyes of God and sent me for reprogramming and I don't know what happened to him."

"I'm sorry, I think."

"No, don't be sorry. I got my green card and even though all that crappy stuff happened, Elliot saved me I owe him my life." Natalia said and then took a sip of her martini. "He was never more then just a close friend." Monica nodded slightly and finished her martini, she hadn't drunk enough that night to be completely smashed but she did drink enough to keep a continuous buzz in her head. She liked it, that's how she spent most of her days in New York when all she had to do was attend charity functions and fancy lunches.

"Well I should probably get to bed because this isn't going to work for me." Monica said and then stood up. The boat was rocking and her head was rocking and that didn't make a good combination, so she had to stable herself on the table.

"What's not going to work for you?"

"I think I could fall in love with you and as luck has it the past five girls I've fallen for aren't lesbians so before I drink anymore to make me like you more then just a friend I'm going to go to bed." Monica said and then took a few cautious steps towards the door that lead to the stairs. Natalia got up and grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked into the beautiful blond woman's eyes, a moment later Natalia was kissing her passionately. Monica kissed back for a few moments and then pulled away and looked at her. "What was that all about? You're a lesbian?"

"No, I'm not straight either….I guess you could say that I look for love in any form that it may come and I think you're one of them." Natalia said. Monica laughed slightly and shrugged and pulled Natalia in for another kiss, it seemed like things were working out for everyone on board.

At around nine in the morning Olivia awoke and sat up in bed. She stretched slightly and then yawned and looked over to the other bed where Elliot was. She saw him open his eyes and she got up and walked over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed him gently, he sat up and pulled her into a deeper kiss. He pulled away and ran his hand through her hair.

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm hungry, want to come to the kitchen with me to find some food?" Olivia asked him and then took his hand and stood up. He looked at her and shrugged, and they headed up the stairs towards the kitchen. They had to walk through the lounge to get to the kitchen, and by doing so they ran into Monica and Natalia who were on the floor under a blanket, snuggled together, and Elliot guessed they were both completely naked. Elliot stared at the two beautiful women for a moment and then looked at Olivia with a smile on his face, she laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. Natalia groaned and looked up at the both of them. She wrapped the blanket around herself a little tired and then smiled at them.

"What time is it?" She said softly, not wanting to wake Monica.

"9:00am." Elliot replied, "We were hungry, mind if we check out the kitchen?" Natalia nodded and then yawned. Both Olivia and Elliot stepped past them when Natalia gasped loudly.

"You guys, we should be there any minute!" She reached onto the table, where her panties were, and pulled them on under the blanket. She then grabbed the sweatshirt Monica was wearing and pulled it on and stood up. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, the excitement brewing in their heads. Monica groaned and rolled over, but she didn't wake up. Natalia took them both to the front of the ship, the dining room in front of the kitchen and pointed out the window. "There it is you guys, your new chance, your livelihood, your freedom!"

End Part 10

(Look for a PART 2 to this Story under a different title…the title will be…

Ex Post Facto)


End file.
